The invention relates to a handle arrangement, in particular to an aid to help persons rise, for example in the bathroom area, having a gripping rod, on which at least one suction head with a suction plate or a suction piston and an actuating device for the suction plate, or respectively suction piston, are arranged on at least one handle end, or between both handle ends, so that the at least one suction head can be attached by suction to a porous surface by activating the actuating device for forming a vacuum acting between the porous surface and the suction plate, or respectively the suction piston, and can be released therefrom by releasing the vacuum.